Whos hamster is it anyway?
by paulinaghost
Summary: A hamster from the town of coolsville moves into an apartment with its owners and has adventures it never knew possible with famous friends along the way. TDA/TDI/TDM never happened. This thing is almost ready to go. The poll is finally done.
1. Chapter 2

**Hello their everybody! I'm glad to announce that this story is finally gonna be done and I'm gonna try and update all my thing this week. My finals are coming up and after that I say good-bye high school and hello college. ^__^. Thank you to the few people who reviewd,to the poll, and gave me advice. To those aren't clear to exactly what this is, let me explain:**

** This story will revolve around a hamster (cody)who moves to the california.(no this is nothing like Marmaduke or at least not ment to be.) He is curious and up for almost anything new. He loves gadgets and is pretty smart but some isn't use to city life. Along with him is his owner Shaggy.(from scooby doo) He meets many celebrity hamsters,pets and various rodents. **

** I got this idea from watching hamtaro reruns and i'll be using ham-chat evey once in a while. For those who have no clue what Ham-chat is it like a code language animals(mostly hamsters) use like: Hamha=Hello, Bye-Q=good-bye,digdig= dig(I've always found that one silly). Now that thats explained. Italics mean thought, bold=action, regular=talk. All in Cody's Pov **

**I don't own scooby-doo, or The Total drama franchise.**

(In the back of a van)

"Hey shaggy did you feed cody?"I hear velma ask.

_"Of course he did but I wish he didn't feed me pickle slices with my sunflowers seeds. _I think to myself

_"Like of couse I did vel, along with his fav pickles"replied shaggy_

_"yuke!"_

_"_Why do you keep giving him pickles?"asked this time from daphne(**a/n: I can't spell her name right)**

"Cause everyone loves pickes duh." he said. even though I couldn't see them from my cage I'm pretty sure they were rolling their eyes at the comment.

_I wish I knew where we were going. All I know is they keep talking about meeting someone named cali.**(**_**sighs) **Feeling the the car move under is pretty relaxing. I haven't been out in a while and as I fall asleep can't help but hope that were ever the new place I'm being moved to has nicer neighbors than the ones in coolsville. I didn't have alot of animal friends back there and besides scooby but hes either eating,sleeping or off somewhere with shaggy to talk alot with me. I've gone one 2 adventures outside my cage with the crew and I NEVER wanna do that again. A one headed cat is scary enough, that 2 headed 7ft cat demon almost gave me a heart attack.

My only thoughts as I fell asleep were _Where ever we go I hope I can make lots of friends._

* * *

**Ok that was really short but I just wanted to get that up so I get this started. I'll try and get the next one to be alot longer. I 'm thinking of making up a twilight fic soon both because theres nothing in my history of short lived stories other then Total drama stuff and I've been bite by the twilight bug recently. I'm not obsessed with the stuff but after reading some inspirering twi fics I can't help myself.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Its been a while hasn't it? Its officially summer vacation and I'm finally done with High School. YAY! I'm gonna be honest though, even with all my new free time I don't know if I can type these stories very well but I'll try. I wanna make a Harry Potter/Twilight story but (I'm embarrassed to to say this) I don't know all the characters and there history all that well but I'll try my best. I mostly know the HP characters from the movies and same goes for Twi with the exception that I've read :"Eclipse". If anyone knows a website I can read the books or the characters online then please let me know.- As for this story and others I've completely neglected to work on, I'll get to the before the week is over. On to the story!I don't own Hamtaro or cody of TDI_ This story is all in Cody's Pov**

_Currently shaggy and scooby-doo were getting ready to go work at a local club cause with no haunts to solve lately they needed to do something to make money and pay for the apartment the gang was renting. I was just sleeping._

**Shaggy:"**Can you like believe that that our first day in the sunshine state,we have to spend getting a job scob?"

**Scooby:* shakes head* **nooo way.

**Velma: "**Are you guys ready yet?" "We are getting ready to go."

**Shaggy thinking:** What are you my mother? "Like yeah were coming." ***leaves room with scooby***

_The door slamming woke me and I used my sunflower shell to unlock the door to take a look around the new place. It was pretty nice for an apartment the walls were red with yellow stripes and the furniture looked pretty soft and comfy to sleep on. The bed was dark blue with a red rectangle pattern. There were 2 couches and a coffee table with snack bags carelessly tossed on it. My owner likes blue and green so soon they'll change it to something silly looking I was sure._ *thinking*I wonder if they left anything to eat? _Suddenly I heard something that sounded like the cracking of a paper bag,being curious I climbed the table to take a peek at what it was. Sitting on the table half inside the bag was what had tp be the most wide and chubby hamster I've ever seen. It had what looked like a mini white human shirt on and was a sunny blond color from head to toe. I decided I wanted to know who this was._

**_*pokes its back* _**chubby hamster:"AH! don't eat me!"

" Sorry for the scare I'm not gonna eat you I just wanted to know who you are."I said kindly.I didn't wanna scare him.

The other paused for a moment before smiling and said:"Oh. I'm Owen from the first floor. I smelled cheese puffs so I came down here to find them but theres only a few here." At the mention of food both our stomachs growled hungry.

"Does this place have a kitchen?" I asked him

"Yeah but that territory belongs to Eva and she isn't very...sharing."said Owen in a somewhat scared tone.

"Whos Eva?"I questioned

"Shes a guard rabbit for the chef there named Ramsey"He explained

"You mean that guy form Hell's Kitchen? I wouldn't picture him as the rabbit type...or rabbits to be the fierce type for that matter."

"Me neither but he is and this one is the type but maybe we could try the vending machine one the first floor? It wasn't full earlier but they have to have filled it by now." he said. That would have be a good idea if we weren't all the way on the 3rd floor.

"How do we get to the first floor?"He'd obviously would know since it was were he lived.

"I always use the elevater. Lets go!"he said excited. With that said we headed through scooby's doggy door and into the hall where we were stopped by an oddly colored hamster with metal in its ear and face.

**I know this is short but I just wanted to finally update with something and I know theres some spelling errors but I kinda rushed it. Review Please.**


End file.
